winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Grid
' Grid', also known as Nethead and the Alpha-Alien, was a Xenomorph Drone spawned during the ill-fated Weyland expedition to the Bouvet Island Pyramid. Grid was responsible for killing the Predator Scar's brothers and clanmates Chopper and Celtic, and was able to escape being shot by Scar's Plasma Caster attacks. Grid helped free the Queen by cutting her open and allowing her acidic blood to burn away the chains that confined her, highlighting the problem solving capabilities of the Xenomorph. Biography After easily stalling and impaling a distracted Chopper who was attempting to kill Alexa Woods, Grid gained the attention of Celtic—who became enraged after seeing his brother killed by the Xenomorph. A long engagement of single combat ensued between the two; during the battle part of the Xenomorph's tail was chopped off by Celtic's reversable wrist blades. While Celtic was distracted by some acidic blood flung by Grid, the Xenomorph disappeared and attempted to attack the predator from behind, but was caught in a net shot by Celtic, which slowly tightened around its victim. Appearing to have gained the upper hand, Celtic prepared to finish the netted alien, but, due to the Xenomorph's acidic blood, it escaped and tackled Celtic. It pinned him and dispatched him with a Headbite. Now sporting a grid-like lining across its body, the Xenomorph earned its namesake. Grid then began to stalk the remaining Yautja, Scar. Grid and several other Xenomorphs located Scar mere moments after he was granted a Plasma Caster by the human Alexa Woods. As Scar began dispatching multiple Xenomorphs, Grid hid in the shadows to avoid the plasma bolts. When the Queen ordered them to retreat, Grid and the other Xenomorphs returned to the Queen and released her by wounding her, allowing her acid blood to burn through the chains that confined her. When Scar and Alexa Woods attempted to escape the Pyramid, Grid chased them in the ice tunnel, but was too slow and ends up incinerated, crushed and buried by the explosion of Scar's Self-Destruct Device. Name The name "Grid" is derived from the grid-like scars it got after being caught in Celtic's net. Grid is also known as "Nethead", as the imprints are more notorious on its head. Trivia *Grid is referred to as the "Alpha-Alien" in Marc Cerasini's novelization, Grid was possibly some sort of leader to the Xenomorphs in the Pyramid, as it seems smarter or more tactically adept than the other Drones. *Grid is a multiplayer skin in the 2010 video game Aliens vs. Predator, under the name "Nethead". It is unlocked when players reach Rank 34. *Grid's tail seems to be fully healed after its fight with Celtic, as during the fight Celtic severs the blade of its tail. *The Antarctica Queen, the Earth Predalien, and Grid are the only Xenomorphs that have killed a Predator on film. *It is possible that Grid was born from Adele Rousseau, seeing as it was the first Xenomorph to be seen, and was also the chosen of the Queen. *For a Drone, Grid seems to be much more powerful and deadly than other Drones and even Warriors. This is unusual seeing as Drone ranks are not usually a fighting type and are quite weak. Grid does not seem to act like a typical Drone and in fact has more Warrior-like characteristics. Appearance *''Alien vs. Predator/[http://avp.wikia.com/wiki/Alien_vs._Predator_(novel) ''novel] Non-canon *''Aliens vs. Predator'' (2010 video game, as multiplayer skin) role in the series he is also one of vraks experiments, he was a theroy that drone xenomorphs can be just as tough as a warrior, and though he is the most xenomorph basic look, he is much difficult to beat for he seems to be second in command and has an intellect in strategy like tecna, Category:Villains Category:Vraks pets Category:Xenomorph Category:Deceased villains Category:Slain beasts